


Fluffy AF

by Drakonov



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Harley Keener, Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Wanda Maximoff, One Shot, Pack Family, Soldierfamily, SuperSoldierFamily, Superfamily, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: Tony está cansado, pero ha valido totalmente la pena.(O en otras palabras, ingente cantidad de Fluff :)





	Fluffy AF

**Author's Note:**

> _Oтец/Oтче_ = Otets/Otche, padre en ruso.  
>  _Petit troupeau_ = pequeña manada en francés. Analogía a “petite comité”.

—Capitán Rogers.

Visión aterriza a su lado, adelantando la llegada del resto.

Y así, bocinas anuncian los saludos de sus compañeros y amigos, justo antes de la emoción estridente que no puede contener, entre los nervios y la sorpresa. No puede creer que hayan venido _absolutamente todos_. No sabe muy bien qué hacer, inquieto como está, actuando por impulso, les guía hacia el único sitio vacío en el aparcamiento del hospital, para permitir al menos aparcar cerca a uno de los automóviles. Clint es más rápido que Pepper —y trae la camioneta, quienes van fuera le saludan— y puede oír a Pepper quejarse cuando se dé cuenta de que no quedan plazas libres en el párking.

Sam salta del vehículo y, brazos abiertos, le atrapa en ellos, preguntándole qué tal todo y explicando la negativa —y ordenanza— de Natasha de no dejarles ir, como decía ella, _para molestar_. Bruce aclara que había tenido que coger un avión esa misma noche porque se había enterado tarde, y después Clint palmea el hombro de Steve, indicándole que _no pasa nada, hombre, estas cosas hay que avisarlas_. Después claro, discute Natasha, _no vamos a estar quince en la habitación_. Aunque horas después comprobarán que sí, definitivamente si van a estar.

Nat, Rhodes y Pepper estuvieron anoche, largas horas que Steve sintió eternas. Cuando aparecen por la distancia observa claramente las ojeras bajo los ojos de Pepper, al pie del cañón hasta que Bucky consiguió convencerla para ir a descansar. Scott le ofrece el más selecto repertorio de frases típicas, e incluso una explicación en exceso detallada sobre crianza de hijos que deriva en conversación con Clint. Wanda queda atrás con Visión, Steve asintiendo a ella mientras Pepper reclama su atención, Visión explicándole la situación.

Todos ansían conocer todo, especialmente Rhodes y Pepper cuyas cuestiones son firmes y no toleran espacio a postergar las preguntas. Intenta explicarles que lo mejor será entrar, a la sala de espera o quizá la cafetería, pero el aparcamiento es, a su impaciencia, el lugar ideal para hablar de lo acaecido y si nada negativo ha sucedido.

Cuando cree que no puede llevarse más sorpresas, escucha una ráfaga a varios metros lejos de ellos, y después sonidos de autos, gritos y pitidos de coche. Thor abre sus brazos desde lejos, grita un saludo e incluso Loki le acompaña detrás. « _Sí que ha llegado lejos la noticia_ », piensa, mientras Thor inicia su retahíla con los saludos suyos y de Asgard, Heimdall habiéndoles informado de la situación e igualmente enviándoles congratulaciones. Loki retiene su éxtasis por la situación, especialmente cuando comienza a relatar sus conocimientos al respecto del tema.

Steve siente la vibración en su móvil. Un mensaje.

 

•••

 

Bucky está sentado junto a Tony, desprendiendo serenidad y satisfacción. El omega, erguido en la cama, acaba de despertar, pero en su voz y esencia se puede apreciar júbilo —y ligera turbación, que Bucky trata de aplacar— a pesar de cierto cansancio que aún perdura. Necesitaba un sueño mínimo tras la noche que habían pasado. Steve ha salido de la habitación a _que te dé un poco el aire, Steve, respira_ , porque lo único que conseguía encerrado en la habitación aguardando junto a ellos era inquietar a Tony.

Bucky no deja de admirar su sonrisa de contento, besar ligeramente sus labios y escuchar sus emocionados planes para cuando salgan de allí. El alfa escucha los pasos antes que Tony, y la ligera tensión se incrementa, a pesar de no abandonar la felicidad. Cuando la doctora entra la duda cae por completo, porque sonríe sincera presentándose a ambos, con un apretón de manos a Bucky. Otra enfermera saluda espontánea, ya conocida de ayer, y toma las mediciones pertinentes a Tony.

Atiende al omega antes de dar el parte médico. Pregunta por su bienestar, si siente alguna molestia o tiene algún comentario que hacer y, afortunadamente, el único inconveniente que encuentra es si podrá tomar café de nuevo. _Con moderación_ , le satisface, después de tantos — _tantos_ — meses sin poder tomar prácticamente nada. Bucky sonríe, mandando el mensaje al otro alfa.

La doctora da una respuesta rápida. Bucky siente liberación completa al escuchar que todo está perfectamente, si bien se había adelantado un par de semanas.

—Bueno, era algo que ya habíamos previsto —les conforta. Estudia momentáneamente sus papeles, y a los presentes—. ¿Prefieren esperar al otro padre o-

Steve se avalancha sobre la puerta y entra corriendo, agitado porque no ha tenido paciencia y ha protagonizado el espectáculo en las escaleras, saltarlas en vez de tomar el ascensor. —¿Llego a tiempo?

La doctora se presenta igualmente, Bucky sentándose de nuevo junto a Tony y tomando su mano. Steve permanece de pie, mientras escuchan los resultados de las pruebas estándar. Los demás hacen ruido tras la puerta, la enfermera anterior les pide replegarse a la sala de estar y no acaparar espacio en los pasillos.

Steve indica que va a avisarles, porque la alfa amiga de Tony empieza a subir de tono con un enfermero que le pide que espere unos minutos, cuando entra otro celador con la razón de su expectativa. Bucky actúa rápido, apoyando una mano en su hombro y emitiendo hormonas de serenidad cuando Steve muestra sus dientes y gruñe al alfa celador que mueve la cuna.

Evidentemente acostumbrado, evade sus gruñidos que van en incremento. —Muchas felicitaciones, señor- —comienza. Duda un segundo, al percibir al otro alfa y subir su mirada— -es. ¡Son ustedes de los que hablan por el hospital! Nunca había conocido un caso como el suyo, ¿podrían- ¡Perdón, perdón, me emociono!

Steve relaja —forzado— su postura. Tener a un alfa cerca de su familia le molesta, y Bucky al menos intenta controlar el impulso. Tony hace un gesto de despreocupación, dando las gracias y pidiéndole que informe a su compañero para que permita a la mujer que arma ya escándalo en el pasillo entrar.

Al menos en esta ocasión Steve no ha provocado ningún herido, como cuando se llevaron la cuna para hacer las pruebas y poner las vacunas necesarias. Steve se mueve hacia la misma, convirtiéndose la tensión en completo júbilo.

— ¡Tony! ¡Oh Dios mío! —Pepper entra como un huracán; vé a Tony, a los alfas y a la cuna, y no sabe en qué concentrarse primero.

Bucky se levanta, ofreciéndole su sitio con cortesía, acercándose a la cuna y a Steve. Pepper se sienta en su lugar, mientras el alfa apoya su mano sobre la de Steve, acariciando la mejilla del pequeño. Tony sufre las interrogativas de Pepper, y se enternece al ser la cuna acercada a él y ver lo que horas antes estaba en su interior, moverse por vez primera en el mundo. Sienten a Pepper como si fuera parte incluso de su manada —va más bien por libre—, no la sobreprotección que los alfas suelen mostrar con sus parejas y crías; mucho menos después de la noche con Pepper exhortando y animando a Tony a empujar más mientras sujetaba las manos de Steve y Bucky —la de carne, porque no quería que Tony se hiciese daño— mientras recibían improperios y quejas.

Bucky, con extremo cuidado, acomoda repetidas veces al cachorro entre sus brazos antes de alzarle en la posición perfecta.

—Aún no lo puedo creer... —comenta Steve.

No es la primera vez que le toma en brazos, pero sigue mostrando cierto recelo por su brazo de metal. Steve le observa con ternura, Tony calla sus palabras al volver a ver a su pareja con el pequeño alfa entre sus brazos. Los ojos, profundo azules, son tan Steve que Bucky jura estar mirando a su pequeño doble.

—Odio las hormonas —aqueja Tony, limpiándose un par de lágrimas que no puede evitar caer.

Pepper ríe, sus ojos igualmente cristalizados. — ¿Puedo- puedo cogerle?

Unos toques en la puerta llaman su atención, y varias personas esperan fuera. — ¿Podemos pasar?

Steve replica que _la duda ofende_ , y les hace una seña para que entren, pero que se muevan serenos. Pepper se yergue con cuidado, el rubio despierto en brazos, no tiene palabras para demostrar su entusiasmo a Rhodes. Natasha también entra en la estancia, y se dirige de nuevo a Steve para abrazarle. Éste mira a la puerta, esperando por una entrada que no llega.

—Ahora vengo —indica Bucky, adelantándose a él.

Asiente, siendo congratulado por Rhodes y explicándole cómo han pasado la noche. Deja una última mirada en Bucky antes de su partida, sabiendo a dónde y con quién va.

En la sala de estar, todos se alzan ansiosos debatiéndose por encontrar respuestas, que Bucky evade claramente en pro de efectuar el objetivo que persigue. Se sienta al lado de quien no le atosiga, sin decir nada, y apoya una mano en su pierna. Su mirada, emocionada y sonriente pero dubitativa, le indica a Bucky lo que ya temía.

—Vamos.

Caminan extremadamente lento. Bucky pasa su brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndole contra sí e incitándole a hablar. Inicia con preguntas sobre cómo están, qué tal lo han llevado —aunque esta información la ha conocido en directo en forma de mensajes— e indica su alegría por ello. La conversación es mecánicamente fluida, hasta que el tema a explotar no da más y llega al punto de inflexión, en el que Bucky suelta la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué no has entrado con Nat y James? —Lejos de ser demandante, su cuestionamiento es sentido, preocupado.

Quiere reir —cierto nerviosismo presente— ante el habituado _por qué_ característico de Bucky.

Sacude sus hombros, de repente sintiendo azoro. —No creí que estuviese bien —aunque ahora vacila.

Bucky se detiene, sin dejar no obstante su mirada serena, afable, y el ceño ligeramente fruncido que demuestra conocer la respuesta a su propia pregunta. La puerta de su habitación está a unos pasos de distancia.

— ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? —De nuevo, el mismo tono paciente.

Evita su mirada, respondiendo con inseguridad. —Óтче, por favor...

Y sin respuesta, sabe que tiene que continuar entonces la suya.

—Papá y tú sí, pero con Tony... Pensé que os molestaría, soy mayor y yo no tengo vuestra sangre, soy de la manada pero-

Cuando apoya una mano en su hombro, calla. —No quiero escucharte terminar esa frase.

Su comportamiento refleja la turbación que la situación le estima, no queriendo hacer de esta un problema pero no pudiendo evitarlo en su propia persona. Inseguridades le habían atormentado durante los últimos meses, incrementándose en las últimas horas. Le obliga a levantar la mirada, encontrándose con el gris azulado que ofrece la seguridad que le falta, mediante suave empatía, entendiendo y aceptando.

Vacila si pedir perdón o no, así que solamente se deja llevar en los brazos abiertos e intenta retener las lágrimas cuando su отец le abraza. Comprende una vez más que no importa que su sangre y la suya no sean la misma, no cuando Oтец le asegura que esos lazos de adopción verdadera son y serán tan fuertes como el de cualquier hijo que dé a luz un omega.

La cuna se halla junto a Tony cuando regresan. Rhodes y Pepper han salido, para reservar plaza en algún restaurante y quedarse también en la tarde. Al verles entrar, Nat sale para hablar con el resto, y dejarles un momento _en petit troupeau_.

—Ven, ven —le alenta Tony.

Se acerca con cierta timidez, reiterando palabras anteriores que afirman su decisión. Cuando llega a él, Steve le muestra a la criatura de pelo rubio entre sus brazos.

Y Bucky, con el mismo cuidado, toma entre los suyos al cachorrito omega de pelo castaño.

—Pensé que era imposible —comenta, sorpresa por ambos.

Ambos bebés se mueven en los brazos de sus padres.

—Siéntate aquí si quieres, Wanda.

Tony le sonríe. Mueve su mirada a compás de la suya, entre Steve y Bucky, entre sus respectivos cachorros y, a su vez, a Wanda, cuya boca abierta trata de expresar palabras que no sabe cómo clarificar. Tan absorta, se sobresalta cuando la mano de Tony se apoya sobre la suya.

—Necesitaba respirar un poco de omega conmigo —comenta Tony, sin alejar sus manos.

Wanda siente un peso salir de sus hombros, riendo tan nerviosamente como Steve lo hubiera hecho con anterioridad. No sabe qué responder, su mano tiembla ligeramente y siente su cara enrojecer por la agitación.

—Es- yo- son-

Tony ríe y Wanda también. —¿Cómo están los demás?

—La mayoría no hemos dormido, estuvimos vagando por el salón hasta que Nat nos mandó a todos a la cama, aunque creo que ninguno se fue a dormir, menos Scott que se quedó traspuesto en el sofá —habla rápido, tomando una bocanada de aire, serenándose—. Nat le quitó el móvil a Sam para que dejase de llamar, y Clint y Laura llegaron después, así que todos terminamos de nuevo en el salón.

Tony escucha atento. — ¿Lo de antes era Thor?

—Y Loki —contesta más tranquila, Bucky y Steve se sonríen mirando a los omegas—. Han estado contando cómo fue el nacimiento de Sleipnir _al detalle_ y Clint le ha resuelto a Visión la duda que tuvo hace unas horas sobre cómo se conciben los niños.

Detiene su verborrea, tragando grueso.

Siguen hablando por varios minutos, Tony le responde personalmente sobre su bienestar, _algo cansado_ , y Wanda escucha. Comenta la sorpresa y desconocimiento sobre la posibilidad de suceder la llamada «superfecundación heteropaternal», acrecentándose la fluidez de sus palabras entre temas de la misma índole.

— ¿Cómo se llaman? —Recuerda Wanda, desconociendo.

Los alfas comparten una mirada en exceso significativa, cuando Steve señala —no tan— sutilmente las manos de ambos omegas aún unidas. Wanda siente un sonrojo extenderse por ello, Tony apreta un poco más, sin dejarla escapar. Steve y Bucky se colocan uno junto a otro, mirando indistintamente a sus criaturas.

—Nuestra idea era que Tony pondría el nombre a uno, y el que no fuese el padre, al otro —explica Steve—. Pero ahora...

Tony mira a Wanda. —Se me dan mal los nombres, ¿qué solución propondrías?

Vacila un momento, y en un impulso, su idea sale automática, gestada desde que entendió lo que esperaban. Steve asiente esta, implícito que han aceptado su idea. Bucky frunce su ceño, considerando su lista de nombres, mientras acaricia la mejilla del pequeño castaño. Si no fuese por los ojos azulados, grisáceos, podría jurar que el pequeño omega es igualito a Tony.

—Harley —suelta de la nada.

Steve repite la palabra, afirmándola. Tony frunce el ceño, interesado pero gustoso.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunta Wanda curiosa, utilizando la pregunta inherente de Bucky. Steve abre igualmente su curiosidad a la respuesta.

Bucky mira al otro alfa, sacude sus hombros. —Te gustan las Harley.

Steve se gira, dándoles la espalda —se ha puesto sentimental, y prefiere ocultarlo—, pero todos pueden escuchar cómo susurra el nombre. « _Harley_ ». Saluda a su pequeño rubio, acunándole hasta que el silencio en la habitación le recuerda que están esperando por sus palabras. Reflexiona diferentes posibilidades, buscando el nombre perfecto.

Tony se impacienta, a Wanda la expectación comienza a martillear en su pecho. Bucky percibe la sonrisa ufana de Steve, iluminado con inspiración para un nombre que no había considerado hasta el momento. Lo repite en su cabeza, masticando letra a letra y significado, alargando tanto el momento que Bucky mismo le pide decirlo de una vez.

—Peter —exhala.

Él mismo siente su voz cortarse, sudando nervioso. Una palabra tan pequeña, tan grande en significado.

Bucky acuna a _Peter_ y — ¿Por qué? —sale automático, aunque la responde él mismo en su cabeza al segundo.

Wanda siente su rápido latir más fuerte que antes, respirando hondo con lágrimas en los ojos. Tony le manda tranquilidad —aunque igualmente afectado— desde sus hormonas omega, y ella intenta serenarse.

Cuando Steve esconde su mirada en Harley, haciéndole unos arrumacos, Bucky _entiende_ y asiente como si hubiera respondido en verdad. Nadie responde ni responderá esa cuestión. No en alto.

« _Peter_ », llama Bucky al pequeño. Por supuesto no entiende, y sigue feliz chupando su dedo. Wanda ahoga un sollozo cuando Peter es acercado a ella, e intenta rechazar tomarle en brazos indicando que nunca ha cogido a un bebé. Tony le enseña cómo, tomando a Harley él, a pesar de las quejas de Steve por si le hace daño. Peter se mueve incómodo un par de veces entre los brazos temblorosos de Wanda, que sin embargo, cuando concibe cómo sujetarle, se vuelven firmes y fuertes, tornándose su protección.

—Hey, Peter —comienza—. Pet.

Limpia el rastro de la lágrima que discurre hasta la mantita del bebé, sonriéndole.

—Mirad —los niños no miran— el hombre guapo y locuaz que os habla es mamá. Y ese greñoso de ahí es vuestro papi —señala—, papi Buck.

Hay un sonido de protesta, que muere rápidamente.

—Este de aquí es papá Steve —Wanda ríe por sus comentarios, algo perdida en toda la situación—. Sé que a veces puede ser un poco pesado, pero lo hace por que nos quiere —susurra.

Peter alza su manita al escuchar un pequeño quejido de su hermano. Wanda se mueve como puede hacia Harley, para acercarles.

—Creo que se reconocen.

Tony les observa. A los dos alfas, sentados juntos en el mismo sillón que, si ya a uno le queda pequeño, Bucky tiene que sentarse en el reposabrazos para tener espacio. Sus manos están sobre la pierna de este, enternecidos y superados. « _Punk, mírales_ », dice Steve. « _Te quiero_ », contesta, besando su pelo y después sus labios.

—Y esta de aquí —Wanda no tiene tiempo para sorprenderse— es vuestra hermana, ¿verdad que sí, Wanda?

Responde un monosílabo afirmativo, inteligible con la entrada estrepitosa de Clint junto a su esposa, por lo que ahoga cualquier emoción en el momento. Sam entra con ellos, y cuando quieren darse cuenta están pidiendo silencio en su habitación, porque Thor no sabe hablar bajo y la manada entera quiere estar con ellos. Llegan saludos desde Wakanda, y otros tantos interespaciales. Stephen Strange mismo se presenta en algún momento del desorden.

Loki conversa con Tony sobre lo inútiles que resultan los alfas en esos momentos, y lo mucho que se agradece tener a omegas cerca, y Wanda se encuentra atrapada en la tesitura moral de permanecer junto a Tony, aunque no le importa estar ahí escuchando a Loki relatarles, como si de un mito se tratase, el nacimiento de Jörmundgander y cómo Thor tuvo que ser noqueado para dejar de vociferar. Clint y Laura dan consejos que Tony asiente pero no escucha. Bruce y Scott traen un par de regalos, Visión ha hecho magdalenas y todos están dispuestos a sobar bien a los cachorros y asegurar lo guapos que son y lo mucho que se parecen a sus padres. Sam y Rhodes se comprometen a ser los padrinos de sus criaturas, después de pelear extensos meses por el tema.

«Peter», aprovecha Steve, cuando los demás han salido para ir al restaurante donde Pepper ha hecho la reserva. Conociéndoles, comerán con velocidad y volverán en poco tiempo. Incluso _tío Furia_ y María han avisado de que vendrán en la tarde. Peter gimotea de nuevo. Con cuidado le sube hasta su cuello, donde puede sentir mejor la esencia de su padre. «Papá está aquí, cachorrito».

Vuelve a acostarle en la cuna. Se sienta en la silla, deseando volver cuanto antes al Complejo y por fin echar un sueño de verdad en su cama. Wanda acuna a Harley adormilado, y Steve peina uno de los mechones de Wanda hacia atrás.

Antes de poder continuar con lo que le ha explicado, Bucky y Tony entran. El alfa le pregunta si van a dar un paseo, y en la pregunta está implícito aceptar. Quiere quejarse y hacer otro comentario, y Bucky lo sabe, y le detiene antes de hacerlo porque ambos saben qué tienen que hacer.

Tony se sienta con Wanda, y le indica que no pasa nada, que siga acunando al pequeño.

— ¿No quisiste comer con el resto?

—Papá me —se detiene un instante, pero continúa— dijo que si quería podía comer con ellos aquí.

Tony asiente. Sabe que es el momento.

— ¿Te ha comentado lo que hablamos? —Modula suave su voz, no queriendo asustarla.

Wanda asiente. Tony permanece su esencia inalterada, esperando tranquilizar el ambiente así. —No quiero obligarte a nada, pero me gustaría que ellos creciesen con el nombre junto a ti.

Tony toma su mano, llamando su completa atención.

—Sé que no tenemos una relación tan cercana como la tienes con ellos, pero si tú quieres, me gustaría que me llames así. No tiene por qué significar nada, ni-

—Está bien —detiene, sonriente—. Sí, sí que quiero que signifique y... No me importa, me gusta, es-

Cierra su boca, asintiendo. Se pregunta cuántas veces ha llorado en lo que va de día —anoche con la inquietud, hoy con la resolución— y la fuerte esencia a omega emocionado no ayuda. La intensa mirada de Tony, chocolate como la suya, espera impaciente pero aún tiene que acostumbrar la palabra en su mente, relacionarla con lo que él representa. Toma la manita de Peter en la cuna mientras mece a Harley.

—Yo también quiero llamarte así, _mamá_.

Los cachorritos ríen.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy viendo una temática repetitiva en mis historias XD  
> Ya que lo hice en Wattpad, aquí os recomiendo la canción _Krishna_ de Dropgun, aunque no tenga ninguna relación con la historia.
> 
> ¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado!


End file.
